Entrenamiento Postal
by Matt Jeevas
Summary: La organizacion Akatsuki hace un entrenmiento especial. Upload cap 7: Mas ien es un aviso, peor lo hice de manera de fanfic, para saber si el fic sigue o no xD. Fanfic comico con algo de yaoi :U!
1. Un día de Ocio

Entrenamiento Postal

Bien este es el primer fic cómico que escribo :) …. Y el segundo que escribo en general xD eh no se.

Advertencia: este fic contiene spoilers del manga de naruto hasta donde va… leedlo

-minuscula- pensamientos

( N: blabla) notas

(blabla) acciones

-mayuscula- cambio de escena

-------------------------

Capitulo I: Día de ocio

Era un día lluvioso como cualquier otro, en algún lugar, muy oculto de el exterior se encontraba la Akatsukicueva. Al parecer los miembros de esta no estaban muy activos últimamente. No había ido a robar nada, sellar a un jinchuriki, nisiquiera a patear a un perro.

---HABITACION 1-A ---

Sasori: (va saliendo del baño con una toalla amarrada a la cintura) Oye dei-dei no has viso a Tobi ..? Es que creo que se llevo mi capa con capucha y dejo la suya… me la pondría pero no me queda.

Deidara: (estaba leyendo una revista) no esta Tobi o-O? voltea a ver a Sasori o-o… (saca su cámara) necesitamos buscarlo… el líder dijo que dentro de poco nos daría indicaciones y no puede presentarse así, Sasori- sempai además como Tobi es un idiota se puede perder, umm… puede hacer como que esta modelando?

Sasori: eh… claro. (posa y Deidara le toma fotos)

----HABITACION 2-B (N: esta en el subterráneo xD) ----

(se ven dos sombras hablando)

Pein: entonces… cuales son sus indicaciones?

Sombra maléfica con capucha: (le da una bolsa a Pein) dáselos. Necesitan modificar su alma para ser más fuertes. Y… (se da una bofetada)

Pein: O.o…

Sombra con capucha : (se saca una piruleta del bolsillo) Quiere caramelito :)?

Pein: -.- (toma la piruleta) Tobi… déjame hablar con el supremo por favor…

Tobi con capucha: ah ok, solo por que Tobi es un buen chico :) (se da otra bofetada)

Sombra maléfica con capucha: eh cof… perdón por el medio tiempo… como te decía dáselos pero tienen que viajar al templo de las dimensiones para poder entrenar. Recuerda que los observo….

Pein: Entendido, señor.

(sombra maléfica con capucha se da una bofetada)

Tobi: eh??.. Que paso? … eh! LIDER! Como esta? Quiere otro caramelito n-n?

Pein: … -No se como soporto esto- No Tobi, gracias.. Vete a tu habitación -.- .

Tobi: ok :) (se va)

----HABITACION 4-A ----

Kisame: (haciendo collares de ostras) Oye Itachi quieres un collar de ostras ovo?

Itachi: (leyendo una revista que tenia una etiqueta que dice: propiedad de Deidara, no tocar) ...

Kisame: Anda… y lo pinto con el esmalte para uñas negro para que combine :3

Itachi: esta bien…

Kisame: yay :B! (Abre un cajón para buscar el esmalte ve un cuaderno que dice Itachi's Diario) O.O –que hago?? Itachi nunca descuida su diario… y esta vez lo dejo aquí… me hago de la vista gorda y lo tomo… o lo dejo allí y respeto su privacidad… umm.. Recuerda los buenos tiempos Kisame…- (Kisame recuerda las veces que Itachi se burlaba de el por ser azul) .-.

Itachi: que pasa Kisame? (lo dice mientras sigue leyendo la revista)

Kisame: nada (agarra el diario y lo pone en un cajón mas arriba al cual le pone candado) :B…

(Suena el altavoz que estaba en una esquina de la habitación)

Voz del Altavoz: uno, dos, tres… probando, probando…

Otra voz un poco más lejos del altavoz: ya jalo …

Voz: a, ok, Bien, Miembros honorarios y únicos del akatsuki, les habla el líder, para avisarles que dentro de 20 minutos habrá junta en la sala de reuniones… para los que no recuerden cual es la sala de reuniones es la que esta al lado de la bodega de frituras, frente al invernadero. Nos vemos allí, cambio y fuera.

---- HABITACION 3-B----

(se ve a Hidan todo pintado, alrededor de muchas velas, haciendo un baile bien raro)

Kakuzu: (bajando las escaleras que van de la habitación 3-A a la 3-B) Oye, Hidan… escuchaste eso?

Hidan: (para de bailar) ¬¬…. Si…. Hasta acá se escucha el altavoz.

Kakuzu: pues era mejor que te vistas para poder llegar rapido. Ya sabes el tiempo es oro $$...

Hidan: no me interesa ¬¬ necesito acabar mi ritual de veneración a Jashin –sama de este día.

Kakuzu: ¬¬ esta bien, pero ahí tú te vas solo por que yo no quiero perder dinero. sube las escaleras

----HABITACION 1-A----

Tobi : (Llega corriendo a la habitación y azota la puerta al entrar)

Deidara y Sasori: (todavía con su sesión de fotos) O.o… Tobi?

Tobi: escóndanme ;-; (se esconde debajo de la cama)

Sasori: oye no te arrastres por el suelo que esa es mi capucha ¬¬…

Deidara: se que me arrepentiré de preguntar pero.. Que es lo que pasa, Tobi?

Tobi: es… es…

Deidara y Sasori : aja O.o…

Tobi: es que venia caminando y de repente sentí que pise algo… vi que era una hojita de una planta ;-; si Zetsu, san se da cuenta que la pise me dirá que soy un mal chico y que me ponga en el rincón de los castigados.

Deidara: … por dios…

---HABITACION 3-B---  
Hidan: siento que alguien desvenera a Jashin-sama ¬¬…

----HABITACION 1-A-

Deidara: Tobi, dale su capa a Sasori por que tenemos que ir a una reunión.

Tobi: (se sale de su escondite y le da la capa a Sasori)

Sasori: (Toma la capa) TT-TT la acababa de enviar a la lavandería… (se mete al baño de nuevo)

Tobi: (abraza a Deidara) Deidara- sempai protéjame TTTT

Deidara: No Tobi!! Aléjate, aléjate!!! ò-o

----INVERNADERO---

Zetsu: (haciendo la fotosíntesis) Presiento que alguien piso a un amigo o.o….

---HABITACION 4-A---

Itachi: (se mete al baño con algunas toallas)

Kisame: -Si! Esta es mi oportunidad!!...-

(Kisame abre el cajón donde estaba el diario y saca el diario)

Kisame: - umm tiene candado… - (muerde el candado y se lo come) -listo ahora ojeémoslo un poco…- (abre el diario y lee un poco ) o-O OMFG!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Qué es lo que leyó Kisame en el diario de Itachi?

¿Deidara se dará cuenta que Itachi le robo una revista?

¿Hidan acabara a tiempo su ritual?

¿Tobi dejara de abrazar a Deidara?

¿Cuál es el entrenamiento que el supremo le dijo al líder?

Todo esto y más en el próximo capitulo… si es que hay uno XD

--------------------------

Bien este es el primer capitulo xD kukuku… soy un asco escribiendo fics y sobretodo cómicos u-u… Dejen reviews por que no se si seguirle xD


	2. Somos amantes!

** Grax por los reviews! ahora el dos xD!  
**

**--------- **

**Capitulo 2: Somos amantes!  
**

---HABITACION 1-A---

Tobi: ande sempai, almenos lleveme cargando a la reunión :)

Deidara: NO TOBI!! YAA BAJATE ò—ó

Tobi M.: (n: ahora así llamaremos al Tobi malo :3) Si no me llevas cargando le digo a todos que haces en el baño en las noches…

Deidara: O.O ………………………….

(Sasori sale del baño ya con su capa)

Sasori: ahh que lindo se siente tener tu ropa puesta… o.o…. Dei-dei te pasa algo malo??

Tobi M.: (susurrándole a Deidara) Si le dices algo será peor… Tobi te violara… en la noche mientras haces "eso" en el baño…

Deidara: O--O no Sasori no es nada solo que quiero ir cargando a Tobi…

Tobi: YAY! Tobi tiene premio por ser buen chico :)

Sasori: Ah ya veo, es bastante raro que te comportes así con Tobi ó.o... Que va, vamos que si no ya saben como se pone el líder...

Deidara: (se levanta cargando a Tobi) ok

(Los tres salen de la habitación)

---- SALA DE REUNIONES, LA QUE ESTA A UN LADO DE LA BODEGA DE BOTANAS, FRENTE AL INVERNADERO---

(Cinco akatsukis están sentados en un sofá bastante grande, otro esta en una maceta y uno más esta parado frente a todos, en un lugar un poco mas alto al del sofá, otros tres iban llegando, todos están con sus asuntos)

--ASUNTO 1--

Itachi: … entonces es el nuevo tono?...

Blue: (n: así llamaremos a la mujer :3) Si! Lo puedes creer?? El M443U84G329043 es el nuevo tono negro- púrpura de moda y no combina mucho con el uniforme DX…

Itachi: vaya desgraciados… VENGANZA!!

--ASUNTO 2 --

Kisame: así que tienes 2 primas por donde vivía? O.o

Zetsu: si las hermanas Algas Gemelas :D

Kisame: ….

Zetsu: que pasa?

Kisame: me las comí cuando me puse en huelga de pez :B

Zetsu: º---º huelga de pez??

Kisame: Si, es que un día fui a ver "Memo, el pez payaso perdido" y allí estaban los tiburones anónimos, como molaban :B

Zetsu: vaya, pez baya

Kisame: déjate de leer comics-parodia de niños butaneros por Internet

Zetsu: ok u.u

Kisame: Ahora yo te cuento algo...

Zetsu: por lo que estas enojado con Itachi?

Kisame: si… es por que… leí su diario

Zetsu: vaya, que no Itachi debería ser el enojado?

Kisame: no, eso no es es por lo que estaba escrito…

Zetsu: Y que estaba escrito??

Kisame: … era….

--- ASUNTO 3---

Kakuzu: Si te juro que es la nueva Biblia de Jashin-sama y versión mejorada :D

Hidan: pero es no te la tragas ni tú ò--o

Kakuzu: Anda, cómprala, y si quieres muerdo a un perro

Hidan: ¬¬ no te voy a dar ni una puñetera moneda

Kakuzu: ¬.¬ vaya, no sabia que fueras tan tacaño y sobretodo para jarishim- sama, el te castigara…

Hidan: ES JASHIN- SAMA!! LO HAS INSULTADO!! AHORA SI TE ROMPO LA M-DRE Ò.Ó!!

Kakuzu: ORA!! ENTRALEE!!

(comienzan una pelea así tipo bola de humo en donde se ven que salen puños y demás xD)

---ASUNTO 4---

Pein: leyendo unos papeles que tenia en el escritorio y tomando café "Entonces Santa Claus les cumple tres deseos a los futuros padres y esos son: Un niño, Dinero para mantenerlo y pañales"… Vaya con que así nacen los niños…

Tobi?: (aparece atrás del líder y le grita al oído) LIDER-SEMPAIIIIII!!!!! nOn

Pein: FGSSSSSSSSSS!! (N: así suena cuando alguien escupe café? XD) QUIEN SE ATREVE A INTERRUMPIR MI LECTURA INTELECTUAL?!

Tobi M: Soy yo…. (Se sube un poco la mascara en donde y se ve su boca) TU LIDER!

Todos menos Pein:voltean a ver a Tobi EL QUE DE QUIEN?! TOBIII SE MEDIO QUITO LA MITAD DE LA MASCARAA?!! O.O

Pein: (le baja rápidamente la mascara) errhhh el… el… MI PADRE!! …

Todos: O.o…

Pein: sii ehm ya saben… parodias de películas n---nUU… Y se quito la mascara por que dice que pronto nos dará una sorpresa a todos… si ehh eso…

Todos: ah… (Vuelven a sus asuntos)

Pein: (Se va a una esquina junto con Tobi) Discúlpeme, pero me parece poco malo decirles ahora, preferiría que usted lo dijera solo… que se le ofrece?

Tobi: Decirle que hoy Deidara- sempai me cargo :)

Pein: ¬.¬ ok… puedes irte a sentar

Tobi: ok :) (se va a sentar a un lado de Deidara)

---ASUNTO 5---

Deidara: si… y que si lo decía les iba a decir a todos lo del baño y después me violaría TAT…

Sasori: pero que le pasa a Tobi… empieza a actuar raro desde el 364… pero que va… ya me lo dijiste, ahora no dudes en perder tu virginidad…

Deidara: … Tú me hiciste decírtelo

Sasori: Quee Ò.O? neeel yo nada

Deidara: ¬¬

Tobi: (llegando a donde estaban sentados) Hola! Que pasa :)? (se sienta a un lado de Deidara mientras este le ve con cara de terror)

Sasori: Hablábamos de la inmortalidad del cangrejo o.o

Tobi: Ohh ya veo, Tobi siempre se lo ha preguntado… eh mire Sasori- sempai creo que Kakuzu- sempai le habla… (Señala a Kakuzu, que esta a un lado de Sasori)

Sasori: (voltea por que al lado de el estaba Kakuzu, le cual estaba bastante agitado por la pelea con Hidan)

Deidara: (con cara un poco mas calmada) Eh oye Tobi, tu…

Tobi: prepárate a perder tu virginidad….

Deidara: GAAAAAAAAAHH!! (Pone cara de terror a más no poder)

Tobi: y esta vez a sido Tobi a sido Tobi :)

Deidara: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! (grito que hace coro con el de sus manos)

Pein: EH YA!! CALLAOS TODOS LA BOCA!! En el caso de Deidara las bocas…

Todos: (se callan voltean a ver al líder excepto Itachi por que es Itachi y es tan genial que no acepta ordenes de nadie que se estaba pintando las uñas)

Pein: Bien… antes de empezar a con la junta muy importante alguien tiene un anuncio??

Tobi: TOBI, TOBI VA A HACER UN ANUNCIO!! (Levanta la mano)

Pein: -.- esta bien Tobi, puedes hacer tu anuncio, sube…

Tobi: Yay! Tobi va a la plataforma donde esta el Líder

Todos: (poniendo atención a Tobi hasta Itachi)

Tobi: yo voy a darles la sorpresa :) por que a Tobi no le gusta hacer esperar para dar sorpresas… (Se empieza a quitar la mascara lentamente)

Todos: O.O

Pein: NOO!! (Le quita la mano de la mascara y se la pone de nuevo a Tobi) YA LE HE DICHO QUE NO LES PODEMOS DECIR EN ESTE MOMENTO!

Tobi: Ahh!! Pero líder…

Itachi: EH! NOS ESTA MIENTIENDOO!! HACE RATO DIJO LO MISMO Y USTED NOS INVENTO ALGO!

Todos los demás menos Tobi y el líder: si si!! Exigimos realidades!!

Tobi: eh... ya ve? Debo decirles la verdad...

Pein: no... Podemos… yo… (Piensa rapidísimo) –que invento, que les digo? Dejo que el líder supremo se descubra... no este momento no es bueno… entonces lo único que puedo decir… demonios no quiero decir eso!! Pero es lo único o que se revele… me lleva la… espera… estoy hablando como Hidan??? … esta bien lo diré-

Todos: (siguen con su escándalo) venga, verdad!!

Tobi: líder- sempai…

Pein: ESTA BIEN!!

Todos: O.O

Pein: LO QUE NO QUERIA DECIR ES ESTO… (Abraza a Tobi)

Tobi: eH?

Todos: eh?

Pein: TOBI Y YO SOMOS AMANTES!

TODOS: QUE?!

Tobi: QUE O//O?

Pein: -joder…-

---------

¿El líder le regalara flores a Tobi?

¿Qué es lo que hace Deidara en el baño de noche?

¿Zetsu dejara de leer comics por Internet?

¿La Biblia que quería vender Kakuzu era realmente original?

¿Por fin se sabrá que escribió Itachi en su diario

Esas pregunta y muchas mas en el prox. Cap. :)

----------

**Kukuku el segundo cap a sido mas largo que el primero y un tanto mejor xD... ahmm el comic butanero es el de Raruto.. alguien lo ha leido o.o? no lo se, pero como mola :B. Dejen reviews, onegai!**


	3. Verde Oliva

**Grax a todos por los reviews :p!**

---------------

Capitulo 3: **Verde oliva**

Pein: ESTA BIEN!!

Todos: O.O

Pein: LO QUE NO QUERIA DECIR ES ESTO… (Abraza a Tobi)

Tobi: eH?

Todos: eh?

Pein: TOBI Y YO SOMOS AMANTES!

TODOS: QUE?!

Tobi: QUE O//O?

Pein: -joder…-

Blue: Aww!! Que lindo yaoi! w!! Puedo ser la madrina de la boda?

Deidara: espera… estan comprometidos O.O??? –si la respuesta es si… significa que soy el regalo de la despedida de soltero de Tobi … eewww-

Pein: etto……………

Tobi: ehh noo u//u lo que yo queria decir era que yo soy el….

Pein: (le tapa la parte de la mascara que se supone que e donde esta la mascara) exacto no… no estamos comprometidos y lo que pasa es que… errrhh…… yo apenas le hiba a pedir la mano a Tobi O.o… (agarra las manos de Tobi y se ven cara a mascara y se pone un marco de rosas estilo peli de amor xD) Tobi.. te.. quieres… casar conmigo . ??!!

D, S, Z, I, B : OMFG O-O!!!

Kakuzu ¿eso costara dinero?

Hidan : … sabia que a Tobi le gustaba el arroz con popote… pero el lider O.O?! OMG ¬¬

(Tobi M. y Pein se comunican mentalmente)

Tobi M. : QUE DEMONIOS HACES?!?

Pein: … Lo siento lider pero Tobi metio la pata… y esta vez fue malo

Tobi M. : que fue?

Pein: … Quiere revelar su verdadera identidad y a usted…

Tobi M: QUE?! Esta bien, has todo lo que tengas y puedas hacer pero no dejes que se descubra o te mato - !!

Pein: Esta bien lider TT---TT

(fin de comunicación mental)

Pein: (sigue cara a mascara con Tobi) … Entonces??

Todos menos Hidan y kakuzu: QUE LO ACEPTE, QUE LO ACEPTE!

Tobi: yo… O//o… acepto por que soy buen chico :)

Todos menos Hidan: YAYYY!! BODA BODA!!

Kakuzu: esperen … O.O!! NOO ESO CUESTA DINERO .

Hidan: Puñales ò.o…

Zetsu: yo pedire los mejores adornos :)

Kisame: … sabias que los adornos para bodas estan hechos de petalos?

Zetsu: ºAº como pueden hacer esoo??

Kisame : -.- …

Sasori: entonces cuando sera la boda??

Pein: sera cuando… er… cuando acabemos la mision o.o..

Todos: oh si la mision…

Deidara: Pues diga la mision!! –asi me puedo escapar para no tener que ir a la despedida –

Pein: ahh ehm.. claro… Tobi, iros a tu lugar -.- ..

Itachi: espera!! Lo envias a sentarse

Pein: O.o?

Itachi: sin darle beso yaoi de despedida v

Blue: Bien dicho Itachi chocalas! (las chocan XDUU)

Tobi: eh? Tobi tiene miedo, lider T-T

Pein: -rg necesito hacer algo para librarme y empezar a decir la mision!! Como joden estos tipos --- - (abraza a tobi de nuevo y pone cara de super galan dulce) no te preocupes Tobi recuerda que no debe tener miedo conmigo…

Todos menos Hidan: aww…

Kakuzu: (toma fotos) esto costara millones en Ebay $.$

Hidan : -.- … puras joteces…

Tobi: gracias lider :)

Todos : O.o…

Tobi: ehmm… digo… querido lider :) (se va a su lugar)

Pein: ag.. bueno después de todo esto… alguien mas -.-¿?

Kisame: (levanta la mano)

Pein: esta bien ò.o.. sube….

Kisame: (sube a donde esta el lider)… yo tengo un anuncio que dar… uno muy importante…

Hidan: apurate ya estoy hasta la fre-ada de estar aquiii -..-

Kisame : esta bien!! TU!! (señala a Itachi) ME MENTISTE!

Itachi: …?

Kisame: No queria pero lei tu diario… ahora lo se… todo…

Itachi: (se levanta) COMO PUDISTE KISAME!?

Kisame: ESO ES LO QUE YO TE DIGO A TI!!

Itachi: Yo…

Pein: Que tenia en su diario, Kisame o.o?

Kisame: El escribio….

Itachi: NO LO DIGAS!

Kisame… lo siento Itachi pero.. esta es mi venganza por haberme mentido…

Itachi: u.u

Todos: O.O

Kisame: "Ahora un secreto que nadie sabe: mi pelo es originalmente… verde oliva …"

TODOS : O-------------------------------O OMFG!!!

-----------------------------------

¿Qué marca de colorante para pelo usa Itachi?

¿Blue sera la madrina de la boda de Tobi y Pein?

¿Zetsu se vengara de los que hacen las decoraciones para bodas?

¿Deidara lograra huir antes de la despedida de soltero de Tobi?

¿Cuándo podran saber el entrenamiento?

Estas y otras preguntas mas seran respondidas en el prox cap :B…

--------------

**Gomenasai... a sido un cap corto xD weeh dejen reviews y les amare xD  
**


	4. Chorrocietos Millones

**Arigato gosaimas por los reviews xD!! Ahora el prox cap…**

**-------------------**

**CAPITULO 4: CHORROCIENTOS MILLONES**

---------- EN EL APITULO ANTERIOS KISAME REVELO LO QUE ESTABA ESCRITO EN EL DIARIO DE ITACHI D:, ASI QUE SEGUIMOS CON ESO SOLO QUE COMO UN SEGUNDO DESPUES----

Kisame: Así es ¬¬… Itachi nos ha estado mintiendo todo el rato, su pelo sexy y sedoso del cual tanto presume es un pelo tintado, YA QUE SU COLOR REAL ES VERDE OLIVA . !!!

Deidara: JA! LO SABIA ¬0¬!! Nadie puede ganarle a mi dorado y hermoso pelo :

Todos: (se le quedan viendo a Deidara) 0.o

Deidara: ehm… prosigan u.u

Kisame: YA ITACHI! Ya diles a todos la verdad!!

Itachi: … esta bien pero… tu teoría es algo equivocada...

Kisame: eh O.o?...

Itachi: Pues esto. (Itachi se quita su hermosa cabellera la cual realmente era una peluca xDU, y se deja ver su pelo verde oliva deslumbrante)

Todos: O.O……..

Hidan: JASHIN – SAMA TE CASTIGARA POR SER PARIENTE DE ZETSU ¬¬!!

Zetsu: oye ¬¬

Itachi: No… Hidan tiene razón…. Yo… soy tu primo lejano perdido, Zetsu . 

Zetsu: O.O!! El que creímos que fue comido por los conejos rabiosos?!

Itachi: ese mismo…

Pein: Esperen! Como sabes eso Itachi?

Itachi: Bueno… yo revise los archivos de los akatsukis, de la supercomputadora y después me puse a investigar, pero yo ya sospechaba desde antes…

---FLASHBACK DE ITACHI ---

Itachi chibi (osease de mocoso xD) : D: mama, papa, a veces siento que las plantas me hablan…

Mama: Hay hijo, pero que cosas dices…

Papa : si a veces me da pena que seas mi hijo.. Así que te doy esto (le da la peluca sexosa), así mantendrás un poco mas las apariencias…

Itachi: Yey :D

--- UNOS AÑOS DESPUES---

Sasuke: Hermano- san, por que el otro día querías besar a una de las rosas del cultivo de mama o.o?

Itachi: -oh noo Sasuke ya descubrió mi secreto de que hablo con las plantas… debo de parecer lo mas discreto posible- No Sasuke, como crees!! Como vas a creer que me e enamorado de una de las rosas del huerto de mama, como crees que tengo el pelo verde oliva y que lo que ahora parece mi pelo es solo una peluca que me dio nuestro padre, o que a veces intento hacer la fotosíntesis? .. no no hermano pequeño, estas maaal n.n

Sasuke: o.o … ah esta bien hermano- sama :)… ah espera tienes una pelusa en el pelo… ( al tratar de quitarle la basurilla sasuke jala de la peluca de Itachi accidentalmente y deja al descubierto su pelo verde oliva)

Sasuke: O.O… HERMANO!!

Itachi: no, sasuke no es lo que crees… todo lo que te dije antes.. Déjame explicártelo

Sasuke: MI HERMANO SE VOLVIO PUNK!!!

Itachi: … que?...

Sasuke: BUAAA (se va corriendo y llorando)

Itachi: uff… bueno al menos nadie más me vio…

(De repente de la nada salen muchas personas y empiezan a tomarle fotos y video a Itachi…)

Itachi: O.O... BUAAAA (se va corriendo y llorando)

---ESE MISMO DIA EN LA TARDE EN LA SALA DE LA CASA DE ITACHI SE VE A EL, SU MAMA Y SU PAPA SENTADOS ALREDEDOR DE LA MESA---

Mama: Oh Itachi, sabes queríamos hablar contigo de algo mas que tu odontología…

Itachi: … ah... si?

Papa: eres una deshonra! Uno de tus primos nos vino a dar una foto de que dejaste tu pelo verde oliva al descubierto!! Como pudiste!! Después de que te compre la mejor peluca, te di lujos, te compre ese barniz para uñas, cosas emo, pupilentes rojos… y todo lo desprecias!

Mama: querido no seas tan duro con el… no de hecho si… como pudiste Itachi?!!

Itachi: Pero mama, yo nunca quise tener el pelo verde!! Yo nací así!! Nací de ti!!...

Mama y papa Itachi: (se ven a los ojos misteriosamente y luego voltean a ver a Itachi)

Itachi: me ocultan algo?...

Mama: pues Itachi no te queríamos decirte hasta que cumplieras los 35… pero… tu eres… tu no eres nuestro hijo!

Itachi: Entonces soy adoptado?...

Papa: no… de hecho un día tu mama y yo fuimos a un río y allí encontramos un melocotón gigante que iba flotando por allí., lo sacamos y unos días después, cuando habíamos devorado lo tierno del melocotón y echado el hueso gigante a la basura saliste tu… y eso lo supimos por que el señor de la basura nos dijo, si no te dejábamos D:…

Itachi: COMO HAN PODIDO SER TAN CRUELES!! NO ME DIJERON QUE MI MAMA ERA UN MELOCOTON!! PERO ME VENGARE…

--- unas horas después---

Sasuke: (va llegando) lalalla que lindo se siente ir a molestar a naruto… PERO QUE?!

Itachi: … SI… FUI YO…

(Se ve a todo el clan convertidos en florcitas)

Sasuke: HERMANO! COMO PUDISTE?!

Itachi: como pudieron ellos mentirme?... si un día lo logras adivinar… esa será tu respuesta… (Se va)

Sasuke: (grita) ALGUN DIA ME VENGARE Y ME CONVERTIRE EN GAYY Y SERE ACOMPAÑADO POR UNA SERPIENTE PEDOFILA HERMANO DE MICHAEL JACKSONN!!!!

--- FIN DEL FLASH BACK DE ITACHI—

Todos: (están en una bolita en medio de la sala de reuniones y en medio de ellos hay una fogata)

Itachi: … Entonces desde que logre convertir a todo mi clan en rosas, empecé a sospechar que no era hijo de mis padres entonces al ver que Zetsu estaba aquí empecé a investigar…

Zetsu: ;; PRIMOO! (lo abraza con sus tenazas de planta carnívora)

Itachi: me estas lastimando Zetsu…

Zetsu malo: TENGO HAMBRE DE PARIENTE

Zetsu: (suelta a Itachi) un dejare que te lo comas u.u

Pein: … vaya que extraño… y descubriste algo mas mientras buscabas lo tuyo?...

Itachi: solo que usted es pariente de Ichigo Kurosaki…. Y que Hidan es primo de Draco Malfoy..

Hidan: esa película apesta -.-

Blue: no te preocupes, Itachi, yo creo que tu pelo verde es bastante lindo

Itachi: Gracias, Hana, seremos amigas para siempre!! (La abraza)

Todos: (se le quedan viendo raro a Itachi)

Itachi: Quiero decir…camaradas.. uh por cierto Kisame… solo una vez lo diré… me perdonas?...

Kisame: O.O…. sii!! –jeje de lo que no se ha dado cuenta es de que tengo una cámara escondida y grabe su disculpa… es un evento insólito así que Yutube me pagara mucho para que se los de y con ese dinero por fin podré comprarme mi pecera gigante :D-

(Tobi Malo y Pein tienen otra conversación mental)

Tobi M.: Que esperas?! Anda ahora que todos están poniendo atención di el plan!!

Pein: entendido…

(Fin de conversación mental)

Pein: miren ahora ya que estamos así.. Les voy a pasar algo muy interesante… (Se saca un sobre de la capa y se lo pasa a Sasori, que estaba al lado suyo) Sasori por favor sacalos e idlos pasando…

Sasori: vale (saca unos pequeños papeles del sobre, se queda con uno y va pasando uno a los demás)

Kakuzu: LIDER!! ME OFENDE!! COMO ¿!!! ESTE ES NUESTRO ENTRENAMIENTOO!?

Pein: eh?... que? Si, ese es el entrenamiento… pasa algo malo con el?

Blue: ahh!! Así tendré oportunidad de conseguir más barniz…

Tobi: Tobi quiere caramelitos…

Hidan: una verdadera Biblia de Jashin- sama…

Sasori: madera de lustre…

Pein: que pero de que hablan?? (Le pasa uno de los papelitos que saco Sasori del sobre) PERO QUE CLASE DE BROMA ES ESTA?!

(Los papelitos que andaban pasándose eran cupones de descuento para el centro comercial más grande y más cercano que tenían)

Kakuzu: ES LO QUE YO DIGO!! QUE LE PASA LIDER?!

Pein: erhhm.. Permítanme un momentito (se levanta y jala a Tobi, se van a un rincón)

Itachi: el amor…

Zetsu: definitivamente….

Blue: que bonito..

-- EN EL RINCON DONDE ESTABAN EL LIDER Y TOBI---

Pein: Tobi... que les hiciste a los sellos!?

Tobi: Tobi creyó que así seria más interesante… Tobi los escondió en el centro comercial :)

Pein: QUE?! TOBI NO DEBISTE HACER ESO!! MAL CHICO, MUY MALO!!

Tobi: Tobi… TOBI ES CHICO MALO?! DDD: BUAAA

Itachi: (desde la fogata) eh que pasa allá?

Zetsu: esta haciendo llorar a Tobi DD:

Blue: QUEE??

Tobi: EL PROMETIDO DE TOBI LE DIJO QUE ERA MAL CHICO DDD: BUAAA

Pein: -Y siguen molestando con eso... ahhgg… - (Pein le agarra la manos a Tobi y se ven de nuevo cara a mascara con un fono bien guay de tonos rosas)

Pein: (le brillan los ojos) Me perdonas Tobi?

Tobi: DD: … claro :)

(Tobi malo y Pein conversan mentalmente de nuevo)

Tobi M. : Lo que hizo Tobi si es parte del entrenamiento…

Pein: osease.. Que debemos ir al centro comercial??

Tobi M.: si.

(Acaba conversación mental)

(Tobi y el líder regresan a donde están todos en círculo en la fogata)

Sasori: Líder, cree que haya madereria con madera muy fina en el centro comercial? –je, con esa madera por fin podré controlar a Deidara como marioneta y lo demás que pasara en la noche es historia )-

Pein: no tengo idea pero… partimos ahora mismo al centro comercial...

Kakuzu: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hidan: cállate, imbecil ¬¬ (le pone un yurex en la boca)

Pein: bien echo, Hidan, podrías amarrarle las manos y los pies?

Hidan: … luego puedo ofrecerlo como sacrificio a Jashin- sama?

Pein: … claro xD

Hidan : (ya amarro a Kakuzu, el cual no se puede mover y sigue shokeado por ir al centro comercial)

---- PUERTA DE ENTRADA DEL CENTRO COMERCIAL---

Pein: Bien entonces todos ya comprendieron el plan…

Deidara: si! –ja, mi oportunidad perfecta para escapar…-

Pein: pero por si acaso lo repito de nuevo… entramos y buscamos unos sellos postales, recuerden que son bastante notorios por que tienen grabados nuestros nombres los nombres brillan o.o… si ven el suyo agarrenlo, si ven el de alguien mas avisen, si una persona random ya agarro el suyo persíganla, esta bien?

Todos, menos Kakuzu que seguía amarrado y Hidan lo iba arrastrando: vale

(Entran al centro comercial y al entrar les caen muchos globos y se oyen porras)

Porras: felicidades!! Wuu!!

Pein: eh O.O? que pasa?

Gerente random: queremos felicitarlos, ustedes son nuestros clientes numero chorrosientos millones, así que todo lo que compren y destruyan, es gratis!!

Kakuzu: (se libera de sus ataduras) GRATIS?! ESO SI ES DE MI GUSTO!

Gerente random: bien entonces, pueden comprar!

Pein: dispersense!!

(Todos se van para diferentes lados en grupos de 2)

--- DESPUES DE UNAS CUANTAS HORAS, EN EL MISMO LUGAR DONDE SE HABIAN DISPERSADO---

Pein: (apenas se mantiene en pie) aghs, que agarraron, mish shamacos?

Tobi: Tobi agarro dulces :)

Blue e Itachi: nosotros compramos cosméticos: D

Sasori: madera fina… -JAJAJAJAJJA -risa malévola—

Deidara: yo acondicionadores y blusas secsis

Kisame: compre comida para algas marinas :)

Zetsu: abono!!

Zetsu malo: SANGRE!

Hidan: yo compre mi nueva Biblia… oye Zetsu, ¿Dónde encontraste la sangre? Yo la anduve buscando

Kakuzu: muchos hilos

Deidara: (voltea a ver a la puerta) –ja… cuando se descuiden me iré… me pregunto por que no me fui antes eh esperen…- (Deidara ve a un tipo de pelo café- rojizo que va observando una cosa pequeña que brilla y alcaza a ver que dice "Deidara") –es mi sello!!-

Pein: arsh sho compre un juguito bien shiulo miren pruebenshlo… (Les da una botella todos lo prueban)

--- AL DIA SIGUIENTE EN QUIEN SABE DONDE---

¿: Señor paleta… señor paleta…

Tobi: umm… Tobi tiene sueño

¿?2: OYE, DESPIERTA, IDIOTA!! –Le da un golpe-

Tobi: ahh u.u (se despierta) :) solo por que Tobi e buen chico… eh que donde estoy?... (Tobi se ve rodeado por cuatro personas que nunca en la vida había visto) quienes son?

¿?3: El señor paleta ya no nos recuerda

¿? 4: Están seguros de que no estaba borracho?

Tobi –Tobi tiene miedo D: y ya no hay nadie conocido que abrace a Tobi-

¿: Umm bueno eso no lo sabemos… pero… señor paleta, estaba borracho?

Tobi: mi nombre es Tobi :), y no recuerdo nada...

¿?: 2: Oye al menos ya dijo su nombre, eso es como nombre de perro

¿? 3: oh, tal vez si estaba borracho… mejor le decimos quienes somos…

¿? 4: vale

¿?: Yo soy Shinji Ikari, un gusto señor paleta... ah… perdon, señor Tobi

Tobi: Tobi solo es Tobi :)

¿?2: Yo soy Azuka Langley, y me cag que los demás sean mejores que yo

¿? 3: yo soy Kaworu Nagisa, un gusto

¿? 4: Yo soy Rei Ayanami…

Tobi:) Tobi es un bueno chico… como llego aquí Tobi?

Kaworu: o vaya, esa es una historia muy diferente…

----------------------------------------------

¿Como llego Tobi con estos personajes?

¿Por qué le decían señor paleta?

¿Dónde están los demás Akatsukis?

¿Hidan habrá encontrado la sangre que quería?

¿Por qué el líder hablaba tan raro?

Esto y mucho mas en el próximo episodio…

----------------------------------------------

Jeje :) ahora fue un poco largo. Que les pareció? Alguien sabe de que serie son los personajes que salieron al ultimo? Kukuku, dejen reviews x)


	5. Videojuegos

AHAHAHAHAAAHAHAHAH -GASP-AHAHAHHAHAHAHHA XDD La neta ni para risa es por que me tarde mucho -  
Gomen a los que leen el fic xDU pero anduve ocupada desde que entre a la escuela y se me olvidaba xD ademas de que ya lo tenia escrito pero formatearon la compu -.- .  
Pero bueno, el fic sera un poco corto por que no tengo mucha imaginacion ahorita pero seguramente actualizo el domingo o lunes xD.  
Sin mas que decir... el fic... QUIEREN SABER QUE PASARA CON DEIDARA!  
Leanlo xD.  
PD: Desde ahora a la akatsuki ya no le llamaremos Hana o Blue XD sera Konan por que asi lo dijo Kishimoto D:. auque no se si en este cap la pondre xD -  
Advertencia: este fic contiene spoilers del manga de naruto hasta donde va┘ leedlo

-minuscula- pensamientos

( N: blabla) notas

(blabla) acciones

-mayuscula- cambio de escena -  
Asuka: Sectores V y Z asegurados ya no hay amenaza aqui

Rei: Y y X igual

Kaworu: Sector T aun con infeccion del enemigo...

Tobi: Tobi ayuda a Kaworu :)

Asuka: SHINJI! DONDE CARAJOS TE METISTE, TONTO?!

Shinji: esperen un momento estoy al aldo de donde esta Tobi y Kaworu, realmente hay muchos..

Rei: vamos hacia donde estan ellos.

Asuka: Venga, que si no pondriamos en riesgo la mision... eso es inperdonable

Shinji: NOS HAN DESCUBIERTO! KAWORU, TOBI DISPARAD, POR FAVOR LOS DISTRAERE!

Kaworu: Shinji, NO LO HAGAS!

Tobi M: (comienza a disparar) QUIEN ES SU PADRE MALDITOS MOUNSTRUOS!?

Kaworu, Shinji, Asuka, Rei: o.o

Tobi: A tobi le gusta la competencia

Rei: Llegue al punto pero ya solo me queda el 2 de energia

Asuka: Sal de alli Rei, tienes el arma mas poderosa, si te destruyen estamos perdi..

Rei: (nterrumpe) Me han atrapado

Asuka: DEMONIOS! Kaworu, Tobi ya casi llego al sector, en cuanto llegue carguen sus armas al maximo y disparen, Shinji, reporta tu estado!

Shinji: al 70 y disminuyendo

Tobi: Los mounstruos nos vieron D:

Kaworu: Tobi, carga y dispara espera a asuka!, voy a auxiliar a shinji-kun

Asuka: ME HAN INTERCEPTADO EN EL SECTOR V, EN UNA EMBOSCADA!

Rei: Todavia no estoy libre, Tobi intenta ir a ayudarle a Asuka

Tobi: estoy al 60

Shinji: Me han aniquilado tambien!

Kaworu: RAPIDO, YA NO SOMOS MUCHOS DEBEMOS EVACUAR A UNA ZONA MAS SEGURA!.. Ya no importa, me aniquilaron

Tobi y Asuka: igual

-SE VE A LOS 5 PARTICIPANTES EN LA SALA DE LA CASA DE SHINJI ALREDEDOR DE LA TELE CON CONTROLES DEL XBOX-

Rei: ya es la quinta vez que repetimos la mision en el dia

Shinji: Deberiamos mejorar un poco la estrategia para no dejar que nos embosquen tan rapidamente

Tobi M: YO SE ALGUNOS PLANES DIABOLICOS QUE INCLUYE SANGRE, MUERTE, DROGAS, SEXO Y ROCK AND ROLL

Todos: o.o

Kaworu: si el plan es todo eso yo quiero hacer equipo con Shinji-kun...

Shinji: ╛╛

Asuka: AGHH, Ya hay que diseЯar una buena estrategia de combate, (agarra una hojita y comienza a escribir en ella) Rei quedate con Tobi en el sector W, entran al T hasta que todos estemos en posicion de atacar, tu Tobi, cubre a Rei

Rei: Claro

Tobi: Tobi quiere paletita :D

Asuka: (sigue escribiendo en el papel) Shinji, quedate con kaworu en el sector X, cuando yo llegue ustedes salen primero al sector T y cubren a Ayanami, yo me quedare en el Z llegare primero para debilitarlos. asi que ustedes casi no haran nada, entendido?

Todos: Entendido

Tobi: Tobi quiere paletitaaa DD:

Asuka: DEBEMOS SEGUIR! SI LO HACES BIEN TOBI IREMOS A LA TIENDA DE DULCES Y COMPRAREMOS DE TODO

Tobi: YEY :D

Kaworu: .. le doy play al juego?

Asuka: CLARO! AHORA SIGAMOS JUGANDO HALO 3!!!!!!

-----------EN ALGUN LUGAR QUIEN SABE DONDE PERO POR ALLI.----------------

Deidara: -Uhm, Me duele la cabeza... Agh.. Que fue lo que paso?... solo recuerdo el centro comercial... compre acondicionadores para mi cabellos hermoso... camisetas.. y luego el lider nos llamo y se escuchaba algo extraЯo.  
por que se escuchaba extraЯo... uhm luego vi algo... dorado... MI SELLO eso era... pero que paso?.. el lider nos dio algo de tomar y luego.. agh no se... ON NO! TAL VEZ .. ESTOY EN LA AKATSUKI CUEVA... Y TOBI YA CUMPLIO SU COMETIDO Y SE ESTA FUMANDO UN CIGARRO AL LADO DE MI!! OAO CREO QUE ESTOY EN UNA CAMA O ALGO COMODO.  
DEBO ABRIR LO OJOS PERO ME DUELE LA CABEZA..- (Deidara abre los ojos y comienza a inspeccionar el area en donde esta)

-UN CUARTO GRANDE ALGO VACIO QUE PARECE AMS BIEN COMO UN DEPARTAMENTO,  
DEIDARA ESTA ACOSTADO EN UN SOFA ALGO GRANDE AL LADO DE EL ESTA UN PERSONAJE DESONOCIDO EN OTRO SILLON DE CABELLO ROJO-MARRON CON UN CIGARRILLO EN LA BOCA Y JUGANDO ALGUN VIDEOJUEGO--

Deidara: O.O (voltea a ver a la persona, la cual no se ha dado cuenta de que Deidara a despertado) -Este tipo... Se parece a Sasori... Acaso es Sasori?.. que raro se ve uhm... Y por que me trajo aqui? Me ayudo a que Tobi no me violara?... Uhm... AH NO ES SASORI!! ES EL TIPO.. EL QUE VI CON MI SELLO EN EL CENTRO COMERCIAL Y...-

?©: (voltea a ver a Deidara) o.o

Deidara: 0.0UUUU

?©: 0.0

Deidara: -DEMONIOS ME HA VISTO!! QUE SERA AHORA DE MI?! POR QUE DEMONIOS NO TRAJE ARCILLA, UHHHM!!-

?©: (grita como llamando a alguien) OYE YA DESPERTOO!!

Deidara: OO (intenta levantarse, pero esta amarrado al sofa) TT

(Se escuCha una voz un poco lejos)

?©2: EHH YA VOY!

(Llega corriendo un tipo de pelo Rubio algo corto, vestido todo de negro y con una cicatriz a mitad de la cara)

?©: (seЯala a Deidara) vez? ah despertado, deveras que juraria que es tu gemelo

?©2: (Le da un zape a ?©) CALLA

Deidara: -DEBO DECIR ALGO- QUIENES DEMONIOS SON, DONDE ESTOY Y POR QUE ESTOY AQUI?!

?©2: Que directo... Oh bueno Yo me llamo Mello, (seЯala a ?©) El es Matt, estan en nuestro escondite...

Deidara: Y POR QUE ESTOY AQUI AMARRADO?!!?!

Matt: Bueno eso yo te lo explico...

------------------------------

©Podran Tobi, Shinji, Asuka, Rei y Kaworu pasar el Halo 3?  
©Kaworu tendra la noche de drogas, sexo y rock and roll con shinji?  
©Pein extraЯara a su prometido?  
║©Deidara Tiene un gemelo?! .  
║© ALGUN DIA DIRE DONDE CARAJOS ESTAN LOS DEMAS ?║

Todo esto en lso proximos capitulos de : ENTRENAMIENTO POSTAL.

--------------------------------

Capitulo corto y raro xD, alguien sabe de donde son los personajes que estan con Deidara?? quien responda primero se gana una piruleta. Dejen Reviews 


	6. Doujin

_**Joder**_, ya pasaron como 2 meses o años desde que actualice u.u _**les pido una disculpa a los que siguen mi fic muchas gracias por seguirlo :D!**_ Este va a ser un capitulo largo, escribiré hasta las 21:00 hora, en este momento son las 17:53. _**Pero antes a hacer revisión de reviews para el cap 5.**_

**Winter Kase Regenbogen****: FELICIDADES**! Te has ganado una piruleta :3 y si, todos los caps son raros xDD.

Piruleta con forma D:

**Fafnir Halcyon**Mensa, salio código raro por que lo hice en elll bloc de notas xD 

**Belu-Saku****: Gracias**, pronto sabrás lo que paso con todos y a donde fueron AHAHA XD

**Hinata-dei**ahah a en este cap también habrá un chance de ganar una piruleta XD

**Siyusuke**Gracias, no creo que sean gemelos pero son meramente muy parecidos xD y pues pensare en poner a L o no .-.

**Omega:**Gracias :9

**akitsukinao:**gracias, ya pronto sabrán donde andan los demás XD. Sehh muerte a kishimotoo xD. Niña, pides mucho u.u pero tratare de darte el Deidara violado, kukuku.

Bien ahora la continuación xD

**------------- EN OTRO LUGAR, NO MUY LEJOS-----------**

Sasori (con los ojos cerrados): Ah… Me duele la cabeza… q… que es lo que paso? Recuerdo comprar mi madera, luego el líder nos dio algo raro y… después que paso? No recuerdo nada…. Tal vez entre a una dimensión desconocida en la que soy la bella durmiente y mi príncipe Deidara va a llegar a por mi a darme el beso de amor que me despertara 3…- (Sasori siente un leve respiración cerca de su cara) OH DEIDARA SIEMPRE SERE TUYOO!!

(Sasori se levanta bruscamente, con lo que sus labios quedan unidos a los de la persona que lo estaba viendo bastante cerca, sasori abre los ojos y al ver que la persona a la que beso no es Deidara se aleja rápidamente y la persona también)

¿? (Con una expresión de asombro y rojo como un tomate) : Q… QUE TE PASA?! S… se que me quieres se que me quieres Matty-san pero no es para tanto!!

Sasori: eh? (ve a su alrededor, un cuarto con muchas teles, mientras que el estaba acostado en un sofá) d… donde estoy?? Quien eres tu?

¿?: uhm, estas en mi escondite secreto, y no puedo creer que no te acuerdes de mi, soy Near, el de Wamys house.

Sasori: ah, un gusto, lo siento no te conozco yo me llamo Sasori y estaba con is camaradas no e que paso y desperté aquí.

Near. Ya veo… te e confundido con uno de mis amigos, lo siento. Sabes paso algo muy gracioso para que estés aquí..

Sasori: COMO QUE GRACIOSO OO? ( puede ser que…. No no pudo ser eso…no pudo ser que se me safara mi brazo de madera en medio del publico ;; saliera corriendo me pegara con algo me desmayara este niño tuvo pena por mi y me trajo a su casa!!)

Near: pues… te invito una taza de te y te digo… esta bien?...

**----------------------DE NUEVO EN LA CASA EN DONDE ESTA TOBI-------**

Tobi: ( sigue jugando Halo 3) Tobi se empieza aburrir desde de shinji y los demás fueron a rentar en super Mario galaxy…

TobiM: PERO SI SALIERON HACE 5 MIN!

Tobi: uhmmm Tobi sigue aburrido quiere paletita :)

TobiM: yase!!! Vamos a explorar esta casa… MAUAJAJAJ

(se "levantan" y caminan por la casa)

Tobi: Tobi piensa que hay que ir a la cocina para robar galletitas :)

TobiM: no!! Mira! ( señala una caja que esta en el suelo que dice "doujins de kaworu, NO TOCAR")

Tobi: se comen :)?

TobiM: no lo creo pero vamos a ver, tal vez haya una piruleta…

Tobi: YAY! ( va la caja y va sacando algunos libros) uhm? Dice "kakairu"…. Nop (lo avienta) "IchiIzu".. nop ( lo avienta) "Zolu"… no (lo avienta), a Tobi no le gustan los libros todos tienen nombres raros :(

TobiM: ESPERA! Que es eso"?! (señala un "libro" que esta en la caja)

Tobi¿? ( saca el libro) dice…. "TobiDei" y tiene una imagen mia y de Deidara- Sempai en la portada……… ABRAZANDO A TOBI O-O ?!?! (se quita su mascara y la pone a un lado. Vuelve a ver la portada, se talla su ojo bueno y vuelve a verla) Q… que es esto?...

TobiM: que mas dice?

Tobi: veamos dice "TobiDei : My love is a bang vol 1. Only adults" tu sabes ingles?

TobiM: nop. Que tal si lo abres, a ver si trae dibujitos

Tobi: (abre el libro) uhm si son puros dibujitos y esta en español… es como un comic.. veamos ( pasa una pagina y lo sigue leyendo hasta llegar a una parte..) QUE ES ESTOOO!!! (avienta el manga se hace para atrás y se tapa la nariz y boca) Deidara sempai y Tobi estaban haciendo…..!!!!

TobiM: ah!! Ya etaba la pare buenaa ver por el libro sigue leyéndolo!

Tobi: p… pero, Tobi piensa qu el libro es muy malo y pervertido por dibujar y decir eso

TobiM: a vamos… se que te gusta… ve a por el libro… y te doy una piruleta òo

Tobi: esta bien :), Tobi is a pervert boy (N: y según no sabe ingles XD) (va a por el libro y sigue leyendo con cara pervertida)

**----------------EN EL LUGAR EN DONDE ESTA DEIDARA-------------**

Deidara: ASSSCHUU, un

Mello: te has resfriado?

Deidara: No, creo que alguien piensa en mi pervertidamente, un

Mello: vaya que intuición XD, ojala yo la tuviera para saber aucndo cierta persona no compra mis chocolates .. ( ve feo a Matt)

Matt: QUE?! Y te pedí disculpas por olvidarlos!!

Deidara: entonces, volviendo al tema, así es como llegue aquí?

Matt: sip, por lo tanto nos debes un favor por traerte…

Mello. Gran idea, Matt… que podríamos hacer con el…..

Deidara: - debo pensar en algo para librarme de esto pero no traigo arcilla, un…. YASE, un!- (extiende sus manos para que las vean Mello y Matt) VEAN!! NO ES LO MAS HORRIBLE QUE HAN VISTO, UN?!

Mello: AHHHHHHHH ( se hecha para atrás con una silla y cae al suelo)

Mano derecha e izquierda:D

Matt: Que e esto… (toca una de las bocas)

Mello: NO LAS TOQUES, MATT!! SON UNAS COSAS FEAS Y ENDEMONIADAAS!!

Matt: Nah, mas bien parecen unas bocas que salen de sus manos, no es nada del otro mundo

Deidara: N….. No te dieron miedo, un¿

Matt: No, he visto cosas peores

Deidara: c… como que, un?

Matt: como Mello cuando trae mascarilla

Mello: QUE?! ERES UN BASTARDO, MATT!!

Matt: lo se

Deidara: -agh no se que mas hacer, debería de huir pero…-

Mello: oye! Te dijimos que nos vas a hacer un favor… y lo cumplirás

Deidara: O.O gulp, un

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**

¿Tobi acabara de leer el doujin?

¿De que sabor sera el te que tomaran Near y Sasori?

¿Qué favor le pediran Matt y Mello a Deidara?

¿Rentara Shinji el Brawl o el Mario Galaxy?

¿YA DIRE DONDE ESTAN LOS DEMAAAAAS?!?!

Todo esto en el proximo cap de: Entrenamiento postal…

------------------

Bien alli esta el cap

Tal ez mañana pongo n intermedio haha

Se cuidan dejen reviews, seré feliz :D


	7. Aviso Inoportuno :U!

Comienza una Introduccion estilo noticiario de Telerisa, se ve a Tobi sentado y frente a el un escritorio con varios papeles.

Tobi: C:!! Tobi es un buen chico!! (Raya los papeles y el escritorio con un marcador permanente) UH OHH :U!!

((Deidara sale de la nada y noquea a Tobi))

Deidara: Tobi eres un Imbecil! Nos daras unos buenos coscorrones si no acabamos con lo que debemos hacer aquí , un :O ((Deidara afina la voz))

Tobi: En el suelo, interrumpe antes de que Deidara pudiese decir algo tanto miedo le tienes a esa niña que le da piruletas a Tobi C:?

Deidara: CALLATEE ((patea a Tobi)) Esa mocosa es el maldito demonio en carne, UN ò-o"""!!

Tobi: T-T… Bien Tobi se calla por que es un chico obediente :).

Deidara: Bien.. uhumm ((afina la voz de nuevo)) Al parecer este fic ha estado inactivo por varios meses, por lo tanto,un, para revivirlo nos han enviado aquí para dar un buen anuncio y ver quienes siguen siguiendo este fic aun estando inactivo, viendo esto se espera que pronto la autora deje de andar dibujando tanto yaoi y se venga de una maldita vez a escribir, un…

((Hidan sale de la nada y trae a Kakuzu amarrado siendo arrastrado por una cuerda))

Hidan: Si, p-ta mocosa floja ya vente de una requete ching-da vez a escribir ò--ó, nos has tenido encerrados en este maldito fic sin hacer nada por un chingo de meseeeees!!

((Kakuzu forcejea y logra quitarse el yure que tenia en la boca))

Kakuzu: YO QUIERO MI DINERO POR ESTAR AQUÍ ESTILO BIG BROTHEEEEER

Hidan: IDIOTA!! AL UNICO QUE LE DAN DINERO EN EL BIG BROTHER ES AL QUE GANA!!

Kakuzu: MALDITA SEAA DEJENME SALIR DE AQUII, ESTE NO ES MI ESTILO DE NEGOCIOO!!

((Itachi sale de la nada (N: como todos xD) y comienza a posar))

Itachi: Si estamos en Big Brother eso significa cientos de camaras grabando mi bella persona, y as que nunca, es ahora en donde quiero lucir mi bellisima cabellera verde olivo natural, ya qe le he hechado aloe, y guarana del Brasil para que quede bien divis divis y reluciente ºwº!!

((Konan sale de la nada, posando igual que Itachi))

Konan: Oh, entonces esta es una gran oportunidad mi querido Itachi, asi podremos ser las nuevas Top Models del 2009!! ((pose, pose))

Sasori sale de la nada tambien, jalando a alguien mas de la nada para salir

Sasori: VENGAA, SAL DE UNA VEEZ!! Ayudenme chicos!!

Deidara: Eh? (( se acerca a Sasori ))Que pasa Sasori danna ?

Sasori: venga ayudenme a jalarlo, acuerdense que todavía tenemos una buena boda que festejar!!

Konan e Itachi: OMG!!1 LA BODA YAOI ((corren para ayudar a Sasori y Deidara))

Hidan: Yo no ayudo en joteriaaaas :U!! (N: bien que quiere a Kakuzu)

Pein: todavía atrapado en la nada PREFIERO QUEDARME AQUÍ EL RESTO DE MI VIDA A CASARMEE CON UN IDIOTA TRAUMADO CON LAS PIRULETAS OAO!!

Tobi: aun en el suelo Pero las Piruletas son geniales, Lider!!1 Ellas le hablan a Tobi a veces y le dicen que es un buen Chico :) por eso a veces me da pena comerlas :(

Pein: Waaaaaahhhhh NO DE NINGUNA MANERA VOY A SALIR!!

Konan: ((jalando a Pein)) Vamos, Lider! O es que acaso,… se detiene todo alrededor dramáticamente le da miedo besar a su propio prometido?

Pein: QUEEE ÒO?!

((En ese momento todos tiran de nuevo de Pein haciendo que este salga de la nada casi volando, todos los de la linea de jale caen y Pein cae justo encima de Tobi que seguia tirado))

Pein: ……

Todos los de la linea de jale: ………

Tobi: ……. :)

Itachi: BIEN POR EL LIDER, QUE AUDAZ, QUE BARBARO!! APROVECHA TODA SITUACION Y MOMENTO!!

Todos los demas menos Hidan y Kakuzu que ya tenia yurez en la boca de nuevo: UH OHHHH OO!! oWo!!

((Matt (la autora) logra escuchar bastante escandalo que proviene desde su computadora y decide prenderla, queda bastante impresionada al ver todo el caos que se a armado en este capitulo y el continuo romance que se lleva entre el lider y Tobi))

Matt: Eh pero que esta pasando aquí? Me he tardado tanto escribiendo que ya esta urgido por tener….

Pein: Ekkk! ((interrumpe)) TU òó!! Pein se levanta TU FUISTE LA QUE ME PUSISTE EN ESTE LUGAR!!

Matt: Pero tu has sido quien ha seguido la corriente,vale? A mi no me tienes nada que discutir ¬w¬, se me hace que te va gustando!

Pein: SERAAAAAAAAASSSSSSS!!...

Konan: EHHHHHH!! Pein se ha levantado y a dejado a su tierno y lindo prometido en el suelooooooo!!

Tobi: ((extendiendo las manos y poniendo cara de hamtaro)) Lideer-chwaaaaaaaaaan

Pein: no pienso levantarte

Matt: ehhhhhhh Pein es malooooooooooooooooooooo D:!!

Itachi: Como te atreves, Pein?!

Sasori: Si dejad asi tirado a su prometido aunque sea un idiota no le da derecho a dejarlo mas tiempo alli

Deidara: eso no tiene sentido

Matt: ah venga Pein, levantaloo owo

Pein: ( piensa: esto me da una buena idea….) Si lo levanto, seguiras el fic y me sacaras de este lio?

Matt: ajá claro pero…

Tobi: ((ya de pie magicamente)) yayy ºwº

Pein: ya escribe la continuación

Matt: uh oh eso fue realmente rapido o-ouU

Hidan: SI YA ESCRIBE LA PUÑETERA COTINUACIOOON, PREFIERO ESTAR EN CUALQUIER OTRO LADO QUE AQUÍ VIENDO JOTECEEEEES

Matt: T u callate que a ti te gusta Kakuzu ¬¬

Hidan: eek / ((al escuchar eso Kakuzu se retuerce y se desmaya))

Matt: bien, como decia siempre hay un pero… deben encontrar algo…..

Sasori: Quee? Encontrar algo?? Pero si yo ya quiero saber si violo a Deidara o no….

Deidara: QUEEEEEEE ((lineas azules))

Sasori: ehe eh QUE DEBEMOS BUSCAAAAAAAAAAR?!

Pein: Y pensar que lo levante por nada

Matt: Bueno primero que nada!! Quiero que Pein bese a Tobi en el lado derecho de la mascara

Pein: (((realmente cabreado)))QUE DEBEMOS BUSCAAAAAAAR?!

Matt: bien bien, viejo cascarrabias ¬¬…. Ehm bueno, eh dejado algunos vegetales y carne en una sala que debe estar justamente en la siguiente habitación en donde estan, entre todos esos vegetales y carnes hay una hada magica que hara que la historia continue, pero aun asi, esto pondra a prueba que tan buenos son con su voluntad ya que esta comida se ve deliciosa y lo es pero si se la comen el hada morira y el fic nunca seguira y pues…

((De pronto llegan Kisame y Zetsu))

Itachi: ve feo a Kisame y ustedes en donde estaban?...

Kisame: Oh si en aquella habitación habia unos dvegetales deliciosos, excelentes y me los acabe todos..

Zetsu N: YO ENCONTRE CARNEEEEE Y LA COMI TODA BWAHAHAHAHHAHAHA SKLJFAKSADASJKHFDLAADAS

Todos menos Kakuzu que estaba inconsciente y Tobi que estaba comiendo una piruleta: OO NO ES POSIBLEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Itachi: ((va y le da un zape a Kisame)) Eres un idiota, si te comias la comida el fanfic nunca continuara!!

Kisame: QUEEE?

Zetsu B: uhhm Perdon, en cierta manera senti que no debi comer esa carne…..

Konan: Entonces, enserio el fic nunca seguira?

Matt: Bueno… supongo que si siempre esta el plan B y el plan 3.1416…. cual prefieren el facil o el difícil?

Tobi Malo: I'M GONNA RAPE DEIDARA MUAHAHAHA!! ((cambia a Tobi Bueno))

Tobi: Tobi ya sabe hablar ingles :)!! ((vuelve a Tobi malo))

Tobi M: WILD RAPE!!

Tobi: Dinos la difícil :)

Deidara: OO DINOS LA FACIL, LA FAAAAACILLLL ;A; !!

Matt: esta bien, para la facil hay que hacer dos sencillas cosas…… la primera es….

((musica dramatica))

Todos excepto Kakuzu que sigue inconsciente : ((a la espectativa) O-O

Matt: ((sonrie malvadamente)) Que el lider bese a Tobi!! O viceversa da igual owo

Todos hasta Kakuzu, que se a despertado: Q… QUE?

Pein: QUEEEE?! POR QUE?!

Tobi; Yay :)

Matt: enga enga haganlo de una vez, ah y Tobi se debe quitar la mascara, pero le pondre un censor para que nadie mas que el lider vea su cara… se necesita romance -3-

Konan: Bieen sera un momento para recordarlo toda la vida , quieres hacerlo buen Tobi

Itachi: Andaa di que sii

Kakuzu: yo que hago aquii…

Tobi: Vale Tobi lo hara por ser buen chico :)

Tobi M: Y yo hare de esto mas sexy…

Sasori: Que has dicho, Tobi o.o?

Tobi: Quiere Piruleta :)?

Hidan: Lider!! Debe hacerlo o nunca jodidos saldremos de aquí!

Pein; Pero…..Pero…

Kakuzu: CON UNA FOTO DE ESE EVENTO TENDREMOS TAAANTO DINERO

Pein: Pero Pero…..

Deidara: POOR FAVOR LIDER HAGALOOO SI NO NO SE QUE PASARA CONMIGOO ;A;!!

Zetsu B: venga hagalo por el bien de todos.

Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara y Zetsu empujan al lider , mientras que Konan, Itachi, Kisame y Sasori empujan a Tobi, quedando Pein y Tobi frente a mascara

Matt: uoh, esto se pone de los mas interesante…. ((come papitas)) vamos que empiece el show!!

Pein: ((piensa: bien… si lo hago nos esperan beneficios para todos y no tendre que volver a hacer esto)) Bieen…))el lider quita la mascara de Tobi de manera lenta asta que se pone el censor para no dejar a nadie ver la cara de Tobi))

Todos : O--O

Tobi: I-) Tobi tiene un censor!

Pein: ((Cierra los ojos y se va acercando a Tobi mientras va pensando: Bien, n, no tendre que hacer esto de nuevo, no de nuevo no de nuevo…))

Mientras Pein va acercandose, Tobi se vuelve Tobi M

Tobi M: Pein, nunca ha estado tan mal…

Pein: ((nota el repentino cambio de voz)), susurra: j.. jefe oo

Tobi M: no te preocupes, no muerdo….. mucho

Tobi toma rapidamente a Pein y lo pone en esa posición conmo en un baile de tango en donde el sostenido puede caer dandole el beso aunque no se deja ver ya que da la espalda a la caamra haciendo ese moviemiento de baile, vuelven a su posición de frente a frente y Tobi vuelve a ser Tobi bueno (N: pd: no se si lo entiendan bien como es que fue , lolz)

Konan e Itachi: WOOOOOOOW SE LES NOTA LA FELICIDAAAD :D

Tobi: ((se pone la mascara)) yay :3

Matt: no vi enada pero vale creo que ha sido bueno, asi que la primera fase esta superada!!

Pein: o...o""" ((tiembla en su estado de Shock))

Hidan: Bien ya que hemos pasado esta joteada parte ahora que sigue?

Sasori: SI VENGA QUE SIGUEE

Matt: la siguiente fase es hacer el plan difícil

Pein: O… osea que…. Que bese a Tobi para nada??

Matt: la verdad, si, ese solo fue un extra para mi OvO

((Pein se desmaya))

Konnan: Entonces cual es el plan difícil?

Matt: Bien el plan difícil es que pidan de rodillas reviews para saber si el fic continua o el siguiente cap es el final…

Kakuzu: eso se escucha de lo mas facil y no se necesita dinero

Deidara: pero eso se escucha mas facil que el primer plan facil…

Matt: si creo que si… pero bueno los prometidos se vieron muy bien

Tobi: Entonces Tobi suplicara para que se hagan los proximos capitulosy asi pueda casarse :)

Matt: SI1! ESE ES EL ESPIRITU 3!! Entonces, pedimos reviews para ver quienes siguen este fic que a estado un rato inactivo!

Deidara: La continuación para saber si me libro de Mello, Mail, Tobi y Sasori

Sasori: La continuación para saber si me librare de ese niño cabeza de algodón y violare a Deidara

Hidan: La contiuacion para saber cuando acabara esto de una jodida vez

Kakuzu: La continuación para saber si ganare mas dinero

Konan: La continuación para saber en donde estoy yo..

Zetsu: La continuación para saber si yo ME COMI A MI PRIMOO

Itachi: La continuación para saber si i pelo verde olivo sigue hermoso

Kisame: La continuación para ver que yo Sali en una escena de la sirenita 3 :U ((N: OH CRAP NI YO SABIA ESO O...O))

Tobi: La continuación para saber si Tobi se casaraaa :)!!

Matt: So, por favor dejen reviews para saber todo estoo o se acaba rapido, gracias y peron por el retraso :3, hasta la proxima!


End file.
